


Flower Twins

by Blank_00



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_00/pseuds/Blank_00
Summary: What if Nong Nong has a brother, older brother. A famous one, who has the same dream as him, that one day they can sing their own song to all of the world. His family, but also is his rival in both career and life. His other self.Based on a very creative fanart series of  我有一点点想搞 on weibo. Link: https://m.weibo.cn/status/4250226723949619





	Flower Twins

**Author's Note:**

> My other work. Thank for your time, and hope you can enjoy it! This time I hope my number of gramma mistakes finally went down too. LOL. In this work, Nong Nong is the cute version, a little naive, and Linong is the mature one, sexy Chen Linong we saw at Mack Daddy performance.

Singing always is Nong Nong’s dream, not just because his brother – Chen Linong – is a famous singer. That dream slowly grow up in him with some performance at school. When he gather with his friends, cover some kpop song to impress their classmates. When he go to a concert of Show Luo, see him shining on the stage. In his song, sometime Show Luo will raise the mic at his fan, and everyone start sing with him. The moment when a thousands of voice harmonies your own song, it’s wonderful and very moving. It make his heart race, and chill down Nong Nong’s spines. 

He want to become like that.

He want to sing in this stage.

In that moment, a clearly voice said in his head, determinedly. 

So, when he is seventeen years old, Nong Nong sign with a entertainment company at Taiwan, join the interview, say no word about, or with his older brother – who he didn’t see in a long time. He had been chosen, and had intended to keep practice his skill, in one year, more or less, as a trainee. Suddenly, in a morning, his boss told him:

“Do you want to join a survival show in Beijing?”

It’s a coming show with one hundred trainees from all over China. A great chance to challenges yourself, to learn, and to show your own skill with the world. There is no reason for him to refuse his boss’s offer. Although, still have a moment of silent when Nong Nong think about the day his brother will know about this. He still is Chen Linong younger brother. He will be compared to him, even criticized. Bite his lip, Nong Nong take a deep breath.

He will not scared.

At the day director sent the confirm mail to him, he told his mother everything. At first, she surprised. 

“You want to go to Beijing?”

Nong Nong nod.

“Do you think carefully about it? Have you consulted your brother?”

Frown, he strictly cut off her word.

“It’s not his business. I can decide by my own.”

Look at Nong Nong with sadly eyes, his mother sigh.

“You still angry with him?”

Her child doesn’t answer, look away. 

“At this time he is oversea. And before this, we both agree to not tell him anything about your father’s condition”

He know, but still. Nong Nong doesn’t look at his mother’s eyes. But, accidental when he turn his head away, a picture show up. His family. A picture when Nong Nong still young, go camping together with his older brother and his dad. A man’s camp, his dad joke that, and his sons both agree, proudly refuse his mother's joke suggestion to join in. Go fishing, so both of them was holding a fish. The younger one hold the bigger one, ridiculous like that. Nong Nong still remember. He was the one loudly cry, ask for the bigger fish, which Linong catched. He couldn’t catch anything in that morning. His older brother just laugh, and agree. So they can snap Nong Nong’s biggest smile in this picture.

“He is very depressed too, regret more than anyone, Nong Nong.”

His mother raise her hand to rub Nong Nong’s hair, her big boy, softly said. 

Nong Nong remember he saw Linong cry alone in a empty that day. Knelt on the floor, turn his back at him, tremble when he tried to hold his voice. Remember when he punch him at his face, loudly scream when still crying himself.

“WHY ARE YOU LATE?”

Linong doesn’t answer him, look at Nong Nong with empty eyes. The trace of tears still on his cheek. 

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?”

He gather all of his pain in him. His own regret.

Where have you been when he need you?

Where have you been when her need you?

Where have you been when I need you?

To follow your “dream”?

What “dream” mean?

I, your own family, and your dream, alone in this stage. What is the most important?

It’s the question Nong Nong didn’t dare to ask that day. And still now. 

After all, Nong Nong’s mother still agree with him. And he pack his thing, buy ticket, fly to Beijing to start his journey. Time at Beijing run very fast. They get to know each other, become closer, but suddenly the day to say goodbye came too. Like a blink of eyes. A lot of tears and promised. Nong Nong is a lucky one. Not just because he still can stay here after two eliminated days. Because almost all of his best friend still with him too. Like Ruibin. Like Kaihao. And, like You Zhangjing.

Zhangjing is older than Nong Nong, even older than Linong, but his face doesn’t look like that. He is a little chubby, but still cute, good looking, shorter than him. Around 174cm. Sometime, Zhangjing will look up to see Nong Nong eyes, pouty.

“I’m not short. You are huge!”

And make everyone burst of laughing. After all, Nong Nong doesn’t like him because of his appearance. Zhangjing’s fan too. It’s his voice. A excellence one. Not exaggerate when you said You Zhangjing is one of top three vocal trainees in this compation. And everyone love him more because he never reject their question about singing skill. Zhangjing always care about other, at both their life and career. Care about him.

At the second eliminated, finally Nong Nong and Zhangjing can be a team, sing the song “What I miss” . They help each other a lot, tried their best. But at the final stage, Nong Nong had been sort at the fourth place. Zhangjing is the first.

It’s not like Nong Nong was jealous. He happy for Zhangjing, and know that Zhangjing is deserver, like everyone in their team. But, it’s still not easy. So, after the record, he leave out all the rest, go to a empty practice room to think in silent. Think a lot.

“Fell regret?”

Until a voice echo. A familiar voice, even when Nong Nong doesn’t hear it for years. And when he look back, Nong Nong see a similar face. Similar with himself. More mature, and a bit of sexy at the way he slightly curl his lip up. Nong Nong murmur:

“Linong…”

It’s the first time he see Linong in this competition. Even when the new that Chen Linong’s younger brother join in Idol Producer spread, he didn’t call him, or leave a message, or anything. Make Nong Nong must wonder if his brother even care about him. Until this day. Linong smirk at him.

“How pathetic”

“You!!”

“Failed for the first time, and you have felt hopeless. Do you know where are you standing?”

Linong step closer, strictly said.

“Do you think they really choose you just because they regard your talent?”

“They need something to attract people’s attention. You are my younger brother. That why you had been choosen.”

“What make you think you different with another trainee? A eighteen boy, no reputation, no product. Do you know in this industry, we have how much trainees, who exchanged their own youth for just a moment in the stage? What make you become different? Do you dare to talk you are the most tried? Tell me!”

Nong Nong just lost of world. Because he know that Linong is right. Had been sorted to A class, then had been eliminated again to C class. That time, he tried his best, but a part deep in his heart still know, clearly, that he didn’t belong here. All of them are talent. They start first, and not even because of that so forget to practice. To try. Thet still tried hard, and leave he behind.

“His own existence is a special one already.”

When Nong Nong still can’t find a word, someone calmly answer it for him. Right before them, make both of Chen’s brother turn their head back. It’s Zhangjing. He still wear their performance outfit, frown when he step closer. Zhangjing stop right before Nong Nong, stand between he and Linong. Even when Zhangjing was the oldest, he look small between them. But it doesn’t make him become inferior. 

“You, you are the main vocal of his group today right?”

Linong look at him with surprise, but quickly hide it, and turn to an ironic smile on his lip.

“You, more than anyone, must know what level he is. Compare with you fisrt, then another later”

But Zhangjing just lift his chin up. To make he become more fearful, Nong Nong guess that. He said firmly.

“So what? Even when he not doing greatest today, we still have a long road in the future. To try, and try it again if we lose. Have the right to challenges and fall, that why they call us trainees. “

For some reason, this time, Linong keep his silent. He look at Zhangjing’s eyes, deep into it, for a while. Then suddenly, Linong raise his arm to him. In a moment, Nong Nong scared that he will grab at Zhangjing’s collar in angry. So he instinctively wrap his arm around Zhangjing’s shoulder, drag he back to him. Zhangjing lost his balance, fall back to his chest. But Linong don’t stop. More exactly, he just gently lift Zhangjing’s chin up a little by his finger, smirk.

“Trainee…”

Zhangjing pouty, slap Linong’s hand off, stand up again, when Nong Nong’s hand still place at his shoulder.

“Then I will wait, to see how long all of you can keep this dream.”

Finally, Linong said, and walk always. Not even say goodbye. As suddenly as when he come. Zhangjing frown, eyes full of question, look at Linong’s back, which is getting more and more distant, ask.

“Who is he? So impolite.”

“My older brother”

“Ah… older brother”

Zhangjing nod. But, after a while, he realize that something is not right.

“YOUR BROTHER??”

Zhangjing panic scream. Now it’s Nong Nong turn to nod.

“Real brother? Isn’t a cousin?”

Nob again, he smile, ask:

“You really don’t know?”

“Know what?”

“That I’m younger brother of Chen Linong - a famous singer”

Zhangjing tilt his head.

“I know, but never saw his photo. I have to study at school, and practice at my company. It’s a tight one, don’t have much time left. Because of that I don’t know much about young singers.”

“You like the older one, most famous, like Beyonce. I know”

It’s sound ridiculous that Zhangjing doesn’t know Linong. Trainees secretly talk a lot behind his back, as same as with Fan Chengcheng. Jealous, criticize. Said he can go that far because of his brother. But Nong Nong believe in Zhangjing. He is always special, after all. Maybe because Zhangjing is the type never talk behind someone’s back. 

“You will not ask me about him?”

Sit down, use his own hand to hide tired eyes, Nong Nong just let Zhangjing see his ironic smile, said. Zhangjing shrug:

“You will tell me if you want.”

He sit down next to him. Nong Nong can feel that. He slowly place his forehead at Zhangjing’s shoulder, close his eyes, listen his own heart beat. And, don’t know why, but he wonder if Zhangjing’s heart beat is the same as him at this moment. Finally, Zhangjing break the silent.

“You know what, you do much better than me when I was your age. A lot better.”

Nong Nong smile lightly, raise his head to look at him, ask:

“Really?”

Zhangjing’s voice is special, always full of emotion. As a vocal trainee, of course he know that voice is the result of many years of practice. But the way it come out so naturally sometime make Nong Nong think, think that Zhangjing always can do it from the start. Zhangjing frown, like he is struggling with himself. Then, he screw up all his courage, and look at Nong Nong’s eyes.

“You have to promise with me! That you will never tell it for anyone!”

Nong Nong joke:

“Seriously??” 

Zhangjing pouty at him. Make Nong Nong surrender, laugh loudly, raise his hand up.

“Ok ok. Promise.”

Then Zhangjing slowly grab his phone, enter password, looking for the media folder. He stop his move when his hand is only one milimet away with the symbol. Zhangjing look up at Nong Nong, take a deep breath, and, finally press on it. Slowly, really slow when he give his phone to Nong Nong to see. One of Zhangjing’s dark past. When he was a chubby boy, filmed himself sing Price Tag of Jessie J. 

“Pfffff….”

Nong Nong tried. He swear to God. But it, it just…

“HAHAHAHA!!”

He can’t even look at it anymore. Nong Nong collapsed on the floor, died of laughing, when Zhangjing pouty at him. He can see through his teary eyes, Zhangjing’s ear turn to a cute red color. The older boy suddenly stand up, said:

“Forget it. I go”

“No!”

Still laughing, Nong Nong quickly raise his arm to catch Zhangjing, who is pretending to leave. Drag him to his side, he make Zhangjing lost his balance again, fall into his arm. Nong Nong hold him tight to be sure Zhangjing will not leave. But Zhangjing strongly accused him: 

“I try to encourage you, and that what you done for me??”

Nong Nong laugh:

“I’m sorry, ok? I didn’t mean to do that”

“YOU STILL LAUGHING!!”

Zhangjing scream angryly. Try to keep his laugh as quietly as possible, Nong Nong put his head at Zhangjing’s shoulder. His body still tremble when he secretly smile after all, make Zhangjing pouty. Finally, after a while, Nong Nong raise his head up, serious as much as he can, said.

“It’s not bad. Never! It’s cute”

Zhangjing look away, doesn’t care.

“Thank you”

Nong Nong smile. Both of them just keep silent in that position. Until he speak.

“I know that I still need practice. It’s just…”

“Not easy when you lose?”

Zhangjing guess.

“Yeah”

Nong Nong smile lightly. Zhangjing shrug.

“I lose a lot too, but because of that now I finally can stand here. Step by step, one day you will finally can catch your goal.”

See everyone trying hard, it’s make Nong Nong understand what cost they have to pay for the dream stage. They pay. His brother paid. Why his parent agree with Linong to pursue his own dream, get out of their wings. And willing to pay everything to Linong so he can continue his journey. Like with Nong Nong himself now.

“Then, will you help me to practice until that day?” 

He joke. Zhangjing raise his fist firmly:

“Of course, kick your older brother’s ass!”

Nong Nong laugh.

“You know, he really great at his career. It’s will take a lot of time.”

“ Who care? I’m with you”

Zhangjing doesn’t even look at Nong Nong, just lean on his chest comfortably, answers. In a way Nong Nong doesn’t understand yet, his heart slowly warm up. Nong Nong rest his chin on Zhangjing’s shoulder, smile, repeat the older’s sentence meaning.

“Together.”

They did, and will. To the end.

Slowly, together with Zhangjing, Nong Nong tell him everything. About his family. His parent. His older brother who always hide Nong Nong’s guilt in the past, when Nong Nong still is a child. The one guided Nong Nong the way to sing his first song, how to move at his first dance. Cheer for him when he performance at they own little concert at home. But, it’s still him, who stay away too long, and come back home too late. To say the last goodbye with their dad. 

When Nong Nong need him…

What he think. What he want to ask, but didn't dare. 

Zhangjing listen it in silent. And when Nong Nong finally stop, squeeze his arm tightly around Zhangjing’s body, rub his head at the older’s shoulder, Zhangjing gently pat at his head to comfort the boy.

“I’m not him, so I can’t answer for him”

Zhangjing said.

“But I studying abroad too. My family had to make a lot of effort so I could follow my dream. I haven’t seen my father for one year until now. I always miss him”

“Sometime I wonder myself, that am I selfish? To leave all of them behind. They are old, and my sister need to be take care. I’m her older brother, I need to do it. ”

“But, in another view, where I stand isn't just the result of myself. Their effort in here too, so I can’t lose this time.” 

“I will definitely have one day as successful as them. The day that even when I not do any schedule, not practice, people still remember my name already. Hear my song”

“When that day come, I will take all of them go to a vacation. A luxury one. Buy car and house for them, not let them doing anything, just sit there and watch my show!”

Zhangjing laugh with his bunny teeth. It’s so cute, make Nong Nong curl up his lip too, into a smile. 

“Promise?”

Nong Nong ask, raise his finger before Zhangjing. Zhangjing smile, do the same. A pinky promise. 

“Promise.”

And they did.

\------------------------------------------------

So long after that, at the final, when Zhang Yixing – Zhang PD finally complete his role, leave the bright spot to other trainees, who deserver, and go backstage. A staff suddenly run next to him, tell some news. Yixing’s eyes open larger in surprise.

“Really?”

He ask again, and the staff nod. Laugh, Yixing follow him to a room, and see a familiar figures. 

“You really will not see him?”

Yixing lean on the door, smirk at the man inside, who turn his back to him. That man frozen, then slowly turn back to look at him. He tried to make a serious face, no emotion, but in his eyes, Yixing still can find the joy which is spark.

“Just a survival show, what good to celebrate?”

Linong strickly said.

“He tried hard, and doing great, you know that.”

Yixing smile. But the man before him just snorted.

“Still need to try harder. This industry is not a place to play. “

Step closer to his friend, Yixing talk softly.

“I know you don’t want him step into our world. A cruel world, I must warn. But it’s his dream. Our dream in the past too. Nong Nong isn’t a child anymore. He want to take challenge, want to walk in his own path. You can’t protect him forever.”

Linong doesn’t answer him, look out the window. It’s a beautiful scenes of night, with blurry lights shone between the dark. But, in his eyes, it’s a different video tape of the past, which is slowly show up. He with Nong Nong, when they still young. Sing and dance joyful before his parent, who is laughing, clapping their hand, cheering for them. 

“He is my younger brother.”

He said.

My younger brother. My family. My other self. 

Even when you growing up. Even when you hate me. Even when you finally one day will surpassed me. 

I care about you. 

I love you. 

Yixing smile:

“Yeah, I know”.

Like I know about the fighting between brothers.

Sometime later, Yixing think that in his head, lean on the chair, comfortably watch Chen’s brothers mock at each other in a festival they both join in. Linong, and Nong Nong with other member of 9%, like Zhangjing. They have to shake their hand, but Linong didn’t realese Zhangjing’s hand after that, flirt.

“Recently you look cute”

Zhangjing look like he will slap at his face. He is the older. Oldest! He isn’t cute! It’s handsome! Manliness! But suddenly Linong turn to serious face:

“I heard your new ost. It’s great.”

“Ah, thanks.”

Zhangjing still nod for polite. This man always make him feel hard to understand. 

“What do you think about join with me in another drama theme song?”

He wink at the end, and Zhangjing’s face after that make Linong laugh so hard.

“HE WILL NOT!”

Nong Nong grumble, snatch Zhangjing’s arm off, drag him aways.

“Remember to call me~”

Linong loudly said behind them, gestures a phone symbol with his hand, make Nong Nong glare at him fierce. Nong Nong still keep Zhangjing’s face look forward, not allow he to turn his head. 

Brothers. Same dream. Same favorite type. Both of you are more similar than you know. Yixing think, smirk, and close his eyes for a while, rest.

Their journey just begin.


End file.
